katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
132
Adult Female Year First Identified: 2009 as 4.5 year-old subadult Offspring Of: Unknown at this time Known Litters of Cubs: 1 (2014) Darting Attempts: 132 was successfully darted in both 2016 and 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton 'Identification:' 132 is a medium-sized bear. In early summer, her coat is dark glonde to light brown. In fall, her coat is brown with some grizzled fur on her head and shoulders. Her ears are light tipped and lean slightly forward. Her face is easily distinguished from other bears by the inverted V pattern of fur on her forehead. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' In July and fall, she will fish throughout the Brooks River. Until she arrived at Brooks River with cubs in 2014, she appeared to be somewhat habituated to people and would often walk by anglers in the lower river. Her behavior was noticeably different with cubs. Instead of tolerating people, she often avoidd them. Bears posses the ability to change their behavior to best fit the circumstances. In this case 132 may have altered her behavior in order to give her cubs a greater level of protection. This has advantages and disadvantages. Bears who are consistently tolerant of people at Brooks River can fish for salmon at all times, but bears that are not tolerant of people avoid the river when people are present. For some bears, people can be seen as a threat or a competitor even if that is not our intention. When raising cubs, does 132 face a disadvantage because of her apparent intolerance of people? Bears who are sonsistently tolerant of people (like adult females 273. 409 Beadnose, and 410) at Brooks River can fish for salmon at all times, but bears that are not tolerant of people ~ those who are not habituated to humans ~ often avoid the river when people are present. 'Life History:' 132 has been a frequent user of Brooks River for many years, yet didn't attract much attention from bear watchers until she returned in fall of 2014 with 3 spring cubs in tow. '2005:' 2005 is believed to be 132's year of birth. '2009:' 132 was initially classified as a 4.5 year-old subadult in 2009. '2010:' 'July 2010:' 132 PIC 2010.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|132 July 2010 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks book page 30 132 PIC 2010.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 30 02.JPG|132 July 2010 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks book page 30 '2012:' 'July 2012:' 132 PIC 2012.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|132 July 2012 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks book page 30 132 PIC 2012.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 30 02.JPG|132 July 2012 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks book page 30 '2014:' 'September 2014:' 132 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|132 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks book page 30 132 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 30 02.JPG|132 with spring cub September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks book page 30 132 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 30 03.JPG|132 with spring cub September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks book page 30 2015.09.25: 132's family group (? ~ or is this 813 Nostril Bear & cubs) meet 435 Holly's family group (435, 719, & 503 Cubadult) video by JoeBear: '2015:' 132 first appeared in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 30: 132 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 30.JPG|132's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 30 132 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 30 INFO ONLY.JPG|132's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 30 ~ info only 'July 2015:' 132 PIC 2015.07.xx w 1 of 3 YEARLINGS 2016 BoBr PG 36 01.JPG|132 with 1 of 3 yearlings July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book pg 36 132 PIC 2015.07.xx w 2 of 3 YEARLINGS 2016 BoBr PG 36 01.JPG|132 with 2 of 3 yearlings July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book pg 36 'September 2015:' 132 PIC 2015.09.xx 2016 BoBr PG 36 01.JPG|132 September 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book pg 36 'October 2015:' 2015.10.11: '132 and 3 yearlings video by Mickey Williams: '2016: 132 is included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 36: 132 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 36.JPG|132's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 36 132 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 36 INFO ONLY.JPG|132's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 36 ~ info only "Disadvantaged or not, #132 has been remarkably successful in raising offspring. By the end of 2016 all three of her cubs, now 2.5 years old, were seen frequenting the lower river with her, fishing and often pushing other bears away. Cubs are often emancipated at 2.5 years, but keeping them for an additional summer may have given #132 an advantage – given the size of her cubs, the family “gang” is a force to be reckoned with. Other bears often yielded space to the group, resulting in uninhibited fishing access." 'June 2016:' 2016.06.22: 132 with three 2.5 year-old cubs video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 'July 2016:' 132 PIC 2016.07.xx w 1 of 3 2.5 YO CUBS 2017 BoBr PG 40 01.JPG|132 with one of three 2.5 year-old cubs July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 40 132 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 40 01.JPG|132 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 40 2016.07.18: 132 with her three 2.5 year-old cubs videos by Brenda D: Part 1: LOOKING FOR LINK Part 2: LOOKING FOR LINK Part 3: 132 with her three 2.5 year-old cubs video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 'September 2016:' 132 PIC 2016.09.xx w 1 of 3 2.5 YO CUBS 2017 BoBr PG 40 01.JPG|132 with one of three 2.5 year-old cubs September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 40 132 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr PG 40 01.JPG|132 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 40 2016.09.09 19:00: 132 with three 2.5 year-old cub video by Mickey Williams: 2016.09.12: 132's family group and 273's family group video by Melissa Freels. 273 bluff charges one of 132's cubs: 2016.09.23: ''' '''14:37: '''132 family group and 94 and yearling video by Martina: Snapshots by Bookmom : 2016.09.23 14.37 LR 132 FG & 94 FG BOOKMOM POSTED 2018.03.04 01.png|132 with her three 2.5 year-old cubs and 94 with her yearling September 23, 2016 snapshot by Bookmom 2016.09.23 14.37 LR 132 FG & 94 FG BOOKMOM POSTED 2018.03.04 02.png|132 with her three 2.5 year-old cubs and 94 with her yearling September 23, 2016 snapshot by Bookmom '''2016.09.24: 132's family group, 402's family group and 719 (435's 2.5 year-old emancipated subadult) video by Melissa Freels: 2016.09.25: 132's and 402's family groups meet on Spit Road video by Melissa Freels: Snapshots by Bookmom : 2016.09.25 LR 132 w 3 2.5 YO CUBS BOOKMOM POSTED 2018.03.04 01.png|132 with three 2.5 year-old cubs September 25, 2016 snapshot by Bookmom 2016.09.25 LR 132 w 3 2.5 YO CUBS BOOKMOM POSTED 2018.03.04 02.png|132 with three 2.5 year-old cubs September 25, 2016 snapshot by Bookmom 2016.09.25 LR 132 w 3 2.5 YO CUBS BOOKMOM POSTED 2018.03.04 03.png|132 with three 2.5 year-old cubs September 25, 2016 snapshot by Bookmom 2016.09.27: Theft on Spit Road video by Melissa Freels: 2016.09.29: 132 and three 2.5 year-old cubs meet 273 and yearling video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 'October 2016:' 2016.10.04: 132 family group on Spit Road video by Erum Chad (aka Erie). At 2:32 into this video take notice of the last cub coming up Spit Road....do you see a resemblence to the 2017 Little Lip Fisher ? 132 was darted by Ranger Michael Saxton video by Jusywho: 132 was darted by Ranger Michael Saxton video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 2016.10.06: '132 and three 2.5 year-old cubs & 410 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): '2017: 'June 2017:' 2017.06.24: '''132 is seen being courted by 603 in this 6/24/17 video by Cheryl Yoshioka and published on her behalf by Melissa Freels. Melissa also posted additional photos and described the "Scenes from a Brown Bear Courtship." The boar was later determined to be 603. '''2017.06.30: 132 at Brooks Falls video by Melissa Freels: 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2017:' 'June 2017:' '603:' 132 was observed being courted by 603 on 2017.06.24. 'Known Litters of Cubs:' '1st Known Litter' '2014:' 3 Spring Cubs '2015: '''3 Yearlings '2016::' 3 - 2.5 Year-Old Cubs '2017:' Successful emancipation of 3 - 3.5 Year-Old offspring 'Known Relatives: Add here '''Darting Attempts: '2016:' 132 was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton on October 4, 2016. Video by Melissa Freels: '2017:' 132 was again successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. Category:Bear Book